Reaper
R E A P E R tom - loner - straight Reaper is a lean, wiry black tom with a narrow muzzle, a black pelt and yellow eyes. He is a "risk healer" living in the Twolegplace - he has cures for many ailments, but he dislikes helping those who he thinks he has bad intentions, so he always presents two leaf wraps in front of cats that approach him. The cat is forced to choose between the two leaf wraps without knowing what is inside both the leaf wraps, and eat the leaf wrap chosen. If the cat chooses the leaf wrap that contains poison (usually Reaper uses deathberries/water hemlock), they will die when they eat it. If the cat chooses the leaf wrap that contains the cure, they will heal. So whenever cats visit Reaper, they are taking a gamble on their life - but Reaper's cures are so effective, many cats are willing to take the risk. Appearance Reaper is a lean, wiry tom. He has a narrow muzzle and a few whiskers missing. He has very slight ear tufts. Reaper has a black pelt with a few white hairs on his chest, and small, neat paws. His eyes are a vivid yellow, and his pelt constantly smells of herbs. Reaper's coat often has herb scraps caught in it, so Reaper is very fussy about grooming, often spending a lot of his time grooming himself, so his pelt appears sleek and glossy. Personality * Intuitive * "Compensative" - the kind where one demands a compensation, or compensates. * Decisive * Pretty heartless - considering all the cats he's killing * A bit sadistic * Weird * Reserved History Reaper was born to Anaconda and Fang in Twolegplace, both of his parents being ruthless tyrants and former members of the scattered BloodClan. However, Reaper never appreciated the art of fighting and thought it killed too many cats, and was more interested in the skill of healing instead. Disgusted, Anaconda and Fang disowned Reaper quite early in his life, which damaged Reaper severely. He had to go through most of his kithood alone, and he became fiercely independent and reserved, hardly talking to anyone. Without anyone to teach him every herb's function, Reaper tested it himself. He captured other small, weak cats, thinking their lives had been too happy. Eventually through a lot of experimentation he gained a vast knowledge of herbs, though marigold and cobweb had always been easy to understand to Reaper. However, Reaper found herbs working by itself or only in a pair was too weak, and as the square Twoleg gardens in the Twolegplace often had abundances of herbs (most of the Twolegs were florists or herbalists), Reaper found it easy to use many herbs for his often crude experiments. Soon enough, Reaper discovered an old, abandoned Twoleg den which was perfect for him to set up his risk healer den. The one-room den still contained old furniture like blankets, a basket, and plenty of shelves. It was also quite run-down so there were holes and gaps in the walls which let in a lot of fresh air and sunlight which kept the den well-ventilated. Reaper, who had gained a bit of knowledge from watching kittypets in their houses and also meeting kittypets himself, dragged the blankets and tucked them into the basket, making his extremely comfortable nest. Now that Reaper had found a den to inhabit, he started growing his own herbs, as herbs from Twoleg gardens often had poison on them (insecticide). He foraged the outskirts of the Clans' territory, and the square Twoleg gardens. Soon Reaper was growing a little herb patch of his own, relying on rainwater to water his herbs, and once the herbs were ready for gathering, the tom would use large leaves from the bushes and hedges lining the abandoned den's garden and wrap the herbs in them, forming his leap wraps. Reaper soon began finding new, effective and potent combinations of herbs that were extremely effective, and word began to spread through the Twolegplace and Clans that a new healer had set up den in the Twolegplace. Reaper also discovered more growths of herbs he could collect for his own garden, and catmint was abundant in his herb patch, along with useful herbs like marigold and lavender. Reaper started to take in sick cats, making small little moss nests in his den, and treated them with his cures wrapped in leaf wraps. The sick cats often left in a day or two, as Reaper had a knack for healing. Soon, Reaper's den was filled with the sick and injured, but Reaper noticed something, something that turned him into the risk healer he is today... -work in progress- Relationships -work in progress- Trivia * Reaper's name was based off Overwatch's Reaper heh * I got the inspiration of a "risk healer" when I was watching a movie * Reaper isn't essentially a bad ''cat, he just doesn't really care whether cats die or not when they are forced to play his "fate game". '''Gallery' Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Toms Category:Loners Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats